


a flowerbed of budded roses

by TittyAlways



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittyAlways/pseuds/TittyAlways
Summary: He deserves a reprieve, after the mess of the Edo mission. After the Ark. After losing everyone he cared about, only to have them reappear like it was nothing. He was allowed to let that roller coaster of stress catch up with him.He was allowed to be thankful that Lavi was there, that he wasthereand he wasaliveand that he was still doing everything he could to make Allen feel better.





	a flowerbed of budded roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts).



> SO U KNOW HOW IM ALWAYS SUPER LATE WITH GIFTS?
> 
> I get there in the end tho lmfao. ilysm babes im sorry if it reads like an awkward meshing of styles because ngl it totally is here's what would happen if we took ur train-of-thought and threw it in a blender with my pornography, the overlap in flavours being our shared love of pretty pretty feet lmfaooo

Allen sat straddled over the piano bench, hands pressed still and inoffensive against the white leather cushion between his legs. Lavi sat opposite him, their knees almost touching, and Allen could only look at his damned hands. Eyes down, shoulders hunched almost defensively. He could  _ feel _ the Fourteenth in the mirror behind him, knew Lavi only saw the two of them. He might have said something. Or...  _ must _ have. Allen didn't remember. He couldn't really hear, even though sounds were almost too loud in his ears. Thoughts too loud. It hadn't been quiet since they'd returned to the Order. Before that, even. Since the Ark. Since Edo. His head hadn't been silent for a moment since waking up in the Asian Branch to find himself anything but dead.

The endless clamour in the infirmary wasn't helping. Komui wasn't helping. Link's constant presence was  _ definitely _ not helping. It was like the only silence Allen could find was in a room designed for sound, but his head was still too loud. 

His thoughts weren't even  _ going _ anywhere. They were  _ deafening _ . Heavy and stifling and not saying a damn word, just like the shadow which had taken to following him around.

But Lavi. Lavi Lavi Lavi. Allen scrunched his eyes closed and tried to _ foc _ us, tried to pay attention to what was happening outside the resounding nothingness in his head. Lavi wasn’t saying anything, he realised. Maybe  _ that  _ was why he hadn’t heard him. Maybe he’d stopped trying. God, Allen was probably a bad friend but he just  _ loved  _ Lavi’s silence. Felt like he could close his eyes and actually get some restful sleep for the first time in  _ days.  _ Okay, a very bad friend. All he wanted to do around Lavi was put his head on his chest and close his eyes. 

Allen pulled in a deep breath and it felt like waking up from a dream that hung discomfort around his shoulders like a cloak. Finally, finally, he looked up from his hands. It was a slow process, but he could do it. So simple, of  _ course  _ he could. Lavi. Lavi Lavi Lavi. Their knees, almost touching. Allen breathed out and it felt like relief. Like maybe he could shed that heavy dream. Okay, better. He could do better. Sure he could. Another breath in, eyes to Lavi’s arms. He was leaning back on one hand, fingers curled around the edge of the chair. His other rested casually against the piano, fingers dancing random patterns against the keys without once disturbing the silence around them. It was a little hard to breath out again with how his throat was getting all tight and strangled, but Allen managed. He managed. He could keep breathing. He could do that. He could drag his heavy eyes up to finally rest on Lavi’s face. That was something he could do.

Allen swallowed back the tightness in his throat, found it was easier thanks to Lavi not looking at him. Green eye watching his fingers play notes only he could hear.

He glanced up when he caught on that Allen had finally raised his head and gave him an easy smile. “Finally awake?” he asked, fingers coming to rest on the keys.

Allen tried to smile back - and he almost succeeded, too. Ended up having to clench his teeth against the surge of stifled stress trying to force its way out of his chest, crawling up the back of his throat like emotional bile. Huffed out all that stifled air in his lungs and tilted forwards until his forehead landed against Lavi’s chest.

“...Not quite, then,” he heard Lavi’s small smile, felt his voice rumble through his chest deeper than it really was. It was quiet again, and Allen realised the ringing in his ears was silence. Heavy and oppressive and lonely. He hated it. He  _ hated  _ it. He hated being alone. He hated the silence. “What do you want?” Lavi asked, warm and fond and teasing and  _ Lavi.  _ Nothing about him was quiet. He didn’t know how to be silent. 

Allen hated when Lavi didn’t have anything to say, or anything to do. What was that about loving Lavi’s silence? Because it was wrong. Absolutely incorrect. His voice. Allen loved his  _ voice. _ And his firm chest and the warm hand he placed on the back of Allen’s head. He loved those too. Didn’t know how to answer him, though. Was struggling to remember how to breathe through his calcified lungs, didn’t think he had the strength to actually  _ speak. _ So he just shook his head against Lavi’s chest, placed his hands on Lavi’s knees and rested there with the smell of Lavi’s skin surrounding him.

“Hug?” Lavi asked. His voice still sounded like a gentle smile and Allen nodded, lips pressing tight together to stop them from trembling. 

Lavi’s arm moved from the piano keys to wrap around Allen’s shoulders, warm and a little bit too tight in a way that was so incredibly  _ Lavi  _ that Allen couldn’t help the way he melted, couldn't help how the tension unravelled from his body because he  _ knew  _ Lavi was holding him tight enough to keep him from falling apart. So he just leaned into the embrace, turned his head so his cheek was pressed over Lavi’s heart and let his hands move up to clench into the hem of his shirt.

“Hey Allen,” he spoke, the lightheartedness of his warm voice dipping into something more serious. Allen tightened his hands, leaned a little heavier against him. “You’re going to be okay, right?” he asked, concerned and careful.

Allen smiled against his collarbone, amused despite the clamour of  _ everything  _ that was churning in his chest. “That’s a dumb question, Lavi,” he murmured, found the words came easier than he’d thought they would. “Of course I will,” he promised, small and quiet while he wrapped his arms around Lavi’s waist, catching his wrist with one hand to hold his embrace. 

“Not today though?” Lavi hummed, rested his cheek on Allen’s head, fingers still woven into his hair.

He made a vague sound, equal parts agreement and contradiction. “Probably not,” he settled on, quiet like a sigh. Fiddled with the back of Lavi’s shirt until his fingers found the warmth of his skin, sourcing his body heat like a lizard, or plant, or like. An albino or something. He was kind of an albino. It kind of counted. Either way his hands were cold, his face was cold and his dumb bare feet were cold too because he hadn’t the foresight to put on shoes before sneaking out of the infirmary with only the socks the nurse had forced him into when she noticed how terrible his circulation was after all the blood loss from the battle. With Lavi’s incredible body heat, he was having few issues with two of those things but the lack of shoes had him curling his toes uncomfortably against the tiles.

“Soon,” Lavi stated firmly, arm briefly tightening around Allen’s shoulders. “Wanna see your dumb smile again,” he said, and Allen could hear the grin was back in his voice. 

“I’m always smiling,” he returned, pressed that smile of his against Lavi’s collarbone so he could feel it.

“Not  _ that  _ one,” Lavi refuted, trailed his hand from Allen’s hair and down his back so his arms could rest casually around Allen’s shoulders. They were supported only by each other, their leaning embrace keeping them upright. “Always looks like you just ate something real gross but you’re too polite to spit it back up,” he commented.

“Thanks,” Allen retorted scathingly.

“‘S the truth,” Lavi murmured, turning his head to press his lips to Allen’s hair. “You’ve got more fake smiles than I do,” he laughed a little and it almost sounded real. 

“What about you?” Allen asked, fingers trailing comforting patterns on Lavi’s skin. Comforting for whom exactly he wasn’t quite certain, but it made breathing easier.

Lavi’s fingers were tapping up and down Allen’s spine like the vertebrae were piano keys, his own mess of thoughts probably just as overwhelming as Allen’s. “Whatcha mean?” he asked like Allen was some kind of blind idiot.

And, well. Allen wasn’t having that. Not at all. Mutuality or nothing. Reciprocacy or nothing. So he drew his hands back to Lavi’s hips, fingertips still drifting against his warm skin, and pulled back from the heavy embrace. He pinned Lavi with a vaguely reproving glare, didn’t believe his arched brows for a second.  _ “Lavi,”  _ he stressed, glowering.

“What?” he defended, and at least had the shame to look sheepish. Allen didn’t say anything, simply kept Lavi pinned with his unimpressed eyes until he groaned and dropped his head to Allen’s shoulder. “I’m  _ fine,”  _ he insisted, but the fact he’d chosen to hide his expressive face said enough.

“Lavi,” Allen sighed and dragged his hands up around his back, under his shirt because he  _ knew  _ how tactile and affectionate Lavi wanted to be, knew skin on skin went a long way to comforting him. “It’s not all about  _ me _ , idiot,” he grumbled, leaned back and pulled Lavi with him when he fell to lie on the piano stool, Lavi’s face still pressed resolute against his shoulder. “Let me comfort you too,” Allen harrumphed, scratched his nails gently down his back.

Lavi shivered and groaned in defeat, buried his nose behind Allen’s ear while he wormed his legs beneath Allen’s thighs so they were slotted more comfortably together in the awkward space. “You’re real good at getting what you want, huh?” Lavi grumbled against his neck, one hand back to playing with strands of Allen’s hair as if the anxious fiddling of his fingers  _ wasn’t _ the kind of tell Allen used to strip people of their money and clothes. “Sometimes it  _ is  _ though,” he reasoned, almost scolding. Allen made a questioning sound and let his eyes slip closed, comfortable with Lavi’s weight draped over him. “You get so caught up looking after everyone else,” Lavi grumbled. “Sometimes it can be about you too.”

“Are you going to lecture me, Lavi?” Allen grinned, dragged his blunt nails gently up Lavi’s spine. 

A short, contemplative sound hummed from Lavi’s lips and he extracted his hand from Allen’s hair, pushed himself to sit back so he could look down at Allen with that considering expression. “No,” he decided, breaking into a grin, “but I  _ am  _ going to spoil you,” he decided.

“Please don’t,” Allen begged, reaching grabby hands out to try pull Lavi back down on top of him.

“Can’t stop me,” Lavi sang, wiggling away. Allen only thought to trap him with his legs a moment too late and whined pitiful disagreement when Lavi ducked out of reach of his straining feet. Lavi caught Allen’s ankles in his hands and planted himself on the far end of the bench, out of Allen’s halfhearted reach.

Allen strained his neck to pin him with a sour look, not at all amused by the way Lavi was grinning at him. “I don’t  _ want  _ to be spoiled,” he complained, halfheartedly attempting to tug his feet out of Lavi’s grasp while the Bookman pulled the thin socks off his feet and dropped them somewhere over his shoulder. 

“Then I won't,” he allowed, but his devilish smile didn’t have Allen convinced he would be coming back down to continue their hug anytime soon. “Instead,” Lavi hummed, resting one of Allen’s feet carefully on his knee,  _ “you’re  _ going to spoil  _ me _ ,” he stated and pressed a small kiss to Allen’s big toe, grinning all the while.

“Why do I get the feeling they’re the same thing?” Allen groaned, draped an exhausted arm across his eyes.

“Cause they are?” Lavi offered and cupped his hands around Allen’s frozen popsicle toes. “Why are your feet so cold?” he asked while Allen melted quietly in the warmth of his hands. Allen figured he shouldn’t speak if he didn’t want relieved satisfaction and the sound of Lavi’s victory to colour his voice, so he resorted to shrugging sourly. “Trick question,” Lavi announced, rubbing his hands a little to help warm Allen’s toes, “it’s because you’re an idiot,” he stated.

“You can’t see,” Allen hummed, “but I’m definitely rolling my eyes at you,” he stated despite doing no such thing.

“I’m absolutely certain you are,” Lavi agreed facetiously, moving his hands to cup the top of Allen’s foot so he could roll his knuckles down the arch. 

Allen bit back a groan, knew Lavi would milk it for all it was worth if he heard but  _ damn  _ that boy was good with his hands. “Why do you want to touch my feet so much?” he grumbled instead, peering out from under his arm to pin Lavi with a skeptical eye. “Are you one of those people who suck on toes or something?” he asked, certain there was something underhand going on here.

“Maybe I am,” Lavi shrugged with a teasing grin. “Maybe you’re one of those people who gets off on having their feet licked,” he taunted, working his thumbs into the ball of Allen’s foot in a way that had him all but sprawling across the bench. “Never know until you try, right?” he arched his eyebrow suggestively. 

“At least work up to it,” Allen groaned, not ready to disregard anything when Lavi’s hands were working warmth and relaxation into feet which had been nothing but cold and abused for  _ far  _ too long. He’d be slow to admit it but  _ everything  _ Lavi was doing was serving to roll shudders up his spine and a deep seated sense of  _ comfort _ had begun unwinding the tension from not only his feet, but his back and shoulders and neck until the only discomfort left was whatever anxious sounds were still echoing around in his head.

“You seem to be enjoying  _ this  _ at least,” Lavi grinned, working his thumb into the hollow between the ball of his big toe and the spread of the others. It did in fact draw a quiet groan of appreciation from Allen and he arched his foot in response, toes flaring and curling. Lavi worked his fingers between those toes, held Allen’s ankle while he gently rolled his foot around. 

“My virgin feet,” Allen groaned, melting into the sensation, “never been touched. How dare you take this from me, Lavi?” Not that Allen was even pretending to hate it anymore, content to give Lavi free reign over his body if he kept making him feel this good.

Lavi’s hands stilled for a moment and he huffed an incredulous sound. “The worst part is that I believe it,” he snorted, thumbs working beneath the joints of Allen’s toes. 

“Because it’s the truth,” Allen groaned in near ecstasy when Lavi bent his big toe down until the knuckle cracked, didn’t know he could melt further until he was massaging the lingering ache out of the the joint before moving onto the next. “Actually,” he hummed, a memory surfacing, “not quite virgin.”

“Funny how this isn’t the first time I’ve heard that from you,” Lavi snickered, jerking when Allen poked him in the ribs with his free foot.

“My only experience with… foot stuff,” he settled on, apparently relaxed enough to delve into storytime, “was when Cross had me work in a whorehouse.”

“That,” Lavi stated, hands stilling momentarily, “does not sound like the beginning of a story I want to hear.”

Allen wiggled his toes in Lavi’s grasp to remind him of what he was meant to be doing and corrected, “As a housekeeper, basically.” He sighed appreciatively when Lavi took to working his heel, fingers kneading into the muscle and tracing up the back of his Achilles tendon. “But there was one guy - not a creep, really, just liked toe fluff. Didn’t care whose.”

“Personally,” Lavi hummed, “I find it difficult to grade ‘creepy’. That, however,” he rolled his thumbs up Allen’s arch, fingers netted across the top of Allen’s foot, “regardless of what you say,” he added, eyebrows arched while he kept his attention resolutely on Allen’s rosebud pink toes, “sounds a little creepy.”

Allen did roll his eyes a little this time, considered muttering some scathing comment about Lavi busting a nut if he found lint between those toes but thought better of it. “He tipped me a pound per foot just to let him look,” he continued instead, “and gave me three when I put some in there for him to find.”

“When you-” Lavi choked on what might have been disgust or the beginnings of a hysterical laugh. “You  _ put lint,”  _ he stressed, snorting a little and dropping his head to rest on top of Allen’s foot while his shoulders shook with what Allen was pretty sure was laughter,  _ “between your toes-” _

“For three pounds,” Allen defended, pouting, and pushed his foot against Lavi’s brow to make him raise his head. “That’s a lot of money when you’re working off a debt,” he scowled.

“I feel like I learn more about how far you’re willing to go for cash every day, Allen,” Lavi snickered, caught his hand around Allen’s delicate ankle and lowered his foot. He traced his fingers down the length of Allen’s foot, almost tickling, and his eyes closed on a smile. “I like learning about you,” he said like it was just a thought he had just stumbled across. Like it didn’t mean what it meant, or as much as it did.

“I like telling you things,” Allen replied, but he couldn’t quite hit that same note of offhandedness. His throat was all tight again, the tension crawling out of the back of his head and down his neck. Wound all tight despite Lavi’s efforts. It meant a lot, to tell Lavi things. It meant a lot that Lavi liked hearing them. More than it should. It meant so much, and it  _ shouldn’t  _ because people shouldn’t… they shouldn’t  _ have  _ this many things to tell, should they? Their childhood stories shouldn’t be about working in a whorehouse - even if it  _ was  _ as something like a housekeeper. And all his stories - all the ones he could tell - they all started the same way, they were all the same thing in the end.  _ I was doing this job to pay off one of Cross’s debts…  _ The shock factor wore off after a while, then it was just. Just the same shit over and over. 

But no matter how many times Allen told the same story with different characters, Lavi always laughed the way Allen wanted him to. Always looked shocked and a little bit enraged when Allen needed him to. Maybe those faces were just for Allen’s benefit, but that was okay too right? Lavi made those masks for Allen, and when he said things like  _ I like learning about you  _ Allen  _ knew  _ he wasn’t being anything but sincere. Lavi smiled when Allen needed him to, counted on Allen to do the same for him. So… yeah. It meant a lot more than it should. 

“You don’t talk about it much, huh?” Lavi asked, voice quiet and hands gentle like he  _ knew.  _ Like he could see the anxiety curling black tendrils down Allen’s spine. Allen only shrugged, didn’t know if Lavi could feel the gesture with his eyes shut but his face was Bookman-closed and a little bit pinched. “Not to sound like a creepy toe-lint-man,” Lavi remarked, smiling through that sad expression, “but you do have really pretty feet.” He was always like that, always said things like that. Denounced the phantoms of Allen’s past and in the same breath gave him the love he  _ should  _ have received. The adoration and the gentle touches which he said over and over were what Allen deserved. Allen had yet to fully believe him, but Lavi’s fingers were brushing gently over the delicate bones threaded beneath his skin and it wasn't a massage anymore so much as  _ worship.  _ Wonder and something like pain in Lavi’s expression when he dipped his head to press his lips feather-light against the pale arch of Allen’s foot. Careful. Like this touch, above all others, could be the one to shatter him.

And Allen couldn't say it wasn't true, couldn't say that after all the bones broken and blood lost, it wouldn't be Lavi’s lips finally gentle on his body that made him fall apart. It set him alight with  _ something,  _ some kind of frustrated pain like anger that had nowhere to go. Lavi didn't deserve the life they led. Not with lips so soft and a heart so big. Lavi didn't deserve to watch Allen break over and over again, only able to press kisses against Allen's skin like gentle prayers or offerings of peace, hoping that the world might go easy on him. It never did, and this was the most they could do. So… make the most of it. Make the most of soft lips and hearts big enough to care, and press kisses like thank yous to all the bones that healed every time they were broken. 

Lily white ankles, toes pink like budded roses with tidy nails soft as silken petals. Lavi’s touch so delicate, so gentle. Terrified of bruising these perfect flowers. And all had been said in good humour but Lavi’s lips were kind and his hands felt  _ good  _ and maybe Allen just wanted his pretty flowerbed feet between Lavi’s apple-red lips. 

It would be a lie to say he wasn’t turned on, but it wasn’t really about that right then. It was Lavi, who loved to touch and be touched, who pressed kisses to each of Allen’s rosy little toes and said things that made Allen  _ think  _ things. Lavi, who made Allen want to  _ do  _ things. Like push his toe past the seal of Lavi’s mouth, just to see how it felt. Just to see what happened. See if Lavi would suck on Allen’s toes, or lick between them or-  _ god  _ okay that… Allen could  _ imagine  _ the sensation and he wasn’t even surprised by the quiet swell of arousal pooling between his legs because that was. That was really hot actually. It was Lavi. Damn Lavi, who put ideas in Allen’s head and left him to suffer with them.

How to go about this, though? How to broach the subject? This wasn’t a thing one simply  _ asked,  _ and it was markedly less sexy whenever Allen tried to form words around his desire to have Lavi’s lips part and purse around his toes. But Lavi had always been as good at listening to Allen’s body as he was his words so maybe he didn’t even  _ have  _ to ask. Lavi placed that foot he’d been fawning over down on the white leather of the seat, his warm hands curling around the ankle of the other. It didn’t feel unexpected when Allen lifted that foot out of his grasp and rested his little toes on Lavi’s chin. 

Lavi’s fingers hung light and delicate around Allen’s ankle and the sharp smirk he wore when he looked up Allen’s body to meet his eyes didn’t make his lips look any less soft. “Are you going to spoil me?” he murmured, voice all heavy and sultry like he  _ wanted  _ it. Like he’d been waiting for it and was glad Allen had finally caught on. 

It was a fair guess that the poison words in Allen’s ear had probably been fully intentional, if this was Lavi’s desired outcome. He knew just what to say to make Allen think the right thoughts, didn’t he? That deserved  _ some  _ kind of reward. So Allen trailed his foot along the line of Lavi’s jaw, pressed his toes against his cheek and had to bite his lip at how it felt to curl them against Lavi’s soft skin. 

_ “Allen,”  _ he breathed, trailed his hand from the delicate bones of Allen’s ankle to cup his calf. Lavi was reverent with the way he handled Allen’s body and he  _ loved  _ it. Lips parted and waiting, eye resting heavy on Allen’s face. Allen licked his lips to allay whatever nerves he had, moved his toes across Lavi’s cheek to push against his pouty lips but oh  _ god  _ they were doing this,  _ Allen  _ was doing this and Lavi was letting him Lavi  _ wanted  _ him to oh god  _ oh god  _ okay no he could do this, he totally could. 

Allen rested his toes against the swell of Lavi’s lower lip, tried to collect himself and realised that maybe he  _ couldn’t.  _ Not because he didn’t want to - oh  _ god  _ he wanted to why did Lavi have to tell him all about things he didn’t know he wanted, why did Lavi always make him  _ need  _ things like this? But like. It was one thing to have Lavi pressing small innocent kisses to his feet. It was quite another to put those feet in Lavi’s mouth. Or, like. One foot. Just a toe really, but. Oh god he was - Lavi was going to suck his toes and Allen was  _ hard _ what th _ e fuck.  _

“Need a hand?” Lavi teased like the ass he was, probably reading the conflict and nervous desire in Allen’s face like he was a book. And that treacherous little tongue of his pushed between his lips, that taunting eye pinned Allen completely still while he traced his tongue warm and slick around Allen’s big toe, slid between it and his slender second, dipped his head until his lips closed around the two of them and Allen’s breath shuddered out with a small sound at the slick warmth of his mouth.

_ “God,”  _ he breathed, curled his toes against the hot silk of Lavi’s tongue. 

Lavi groaned quietly, eye slipping closed. He didn’t  _ want  _ to, but Allen felt his dick twitch when Lavi’s tongue swirled between his toes, when he licked and  _ sucked.  _ Well, not… not that he didn’t  _ want  _ to exactly, but. Oh god it was  _ far  _ hotter than it should have been. Toes in mouth shouldn’t be hot. It simply  _ shouldn’t.  _ And yet. _ And yet.  _

_ Lavi. Holy fuck.  _

Allen couldn’t help the way his toes curled against Lavi’s cheek and his  _ mouth,  _ pressed into the slick warmth below his tongue and his  _ teeth,  _ okay that. Shouldn’t have felt as nice as it did, but Lavi’s teeth pressed against the ticklish underside of Allen’s toes made him close his eyes on a groaning sigh. “Fuck,” he breathed, let his head roll back to land on the cushion. “I can’t believe-” he choked a little when Lavis fingers trailed back down his leg to gently work his heel and it just felt so  _ good _ he-

He was  _ on board _ with this whole ‘spoiling Lavi’ thing. Like, not only did it feel  _ amazing  _ and also strangely ridiculously hot, but Lavi was… He was having  _ fun,  _ he  _ loved  _ it. Allen knew it not just through the quiet hum of pleasure when Allen curled his toes into his mouth, but in his body’s response too. Somehow  _ every single pair _ of pants Lavi owned was well-fitted and when Allen glanced down between their spread legs he really couldn’t ignore the fact that Lavi was getting hard from this. Not  _ noticeably  _ so at this point but it wasn’t like Allen was just casually glancing at Lavi’s crotch for the heck of it. Like, he went down there looking for something. That wasn’t a secret. He wanted to see Lavi’s dick. And he did. And that made him  _ incredibly  _ happy. 

It occurred to him that through all this, Lavi was looking for a distraction as much as Allen was. Why say no, with one landed at his feet like this? A distraction was a distraction was a distraction and Allen wanted to see Lavi’s dick grow hard from sucking on Allen’s toes so he lifted himself to his elbows and trailed his lax, warm,  _ massaged  _ foot up Lavi’s thigh. Lavi’s eye snapped open and pinned Allen when he felt it. His thumbs rolled up against Allen’s arch and he swirled his tongue against the ticklish underside of Allen’s toes, making him squirm a little and feel his own length taking an interest in the situation he’d been worked into.

“You  _ love  _ this,” Allen commented, grinned because he did too and his searching toes had just found Lavi’s erection. He laughed a little,  _ giggled  _ when he pressed forward experimentally and Lavi’s eye closed on a muffled groan. “You really,” he breathed, curling his toes and smirking when Lavi made that  _ sound _ ,  _ “really  _ like this.” 

It sure was an experience, feeling Lavi’s dick get hard under the teasing movements of Allen’s toes. Different, somehow, to feeling it in his hand or mouth. With each of those gestures came its own sense of pleasure-coloured  _ power,  _ but even working Lavi up to feel him swell to hardness in Allen’s mouth had  _ nothing  _ on the thrill of essentially  _ stepping on his dick  _ and having him moan around Allen’s toes. That was just… that was something else. He could  _ definitely  _ hop on board with this. 

His grin sinking into something dark and sharp at the edges, Allen pressed his foot down and rolled his touch up the inside of Lavi’s thigh, over the outline of his erection. He paused there for a moment, toes fluttering and curling in an indulgent tease while Lavi’s hands tightened around his foot and his eye squeezed closed. Slowly, torturously enough to drag a long, quiet groan from Lavi’s throat, Allen trailed his foot back down Lavi’s length so he could tease the head of his dick through the tight fabric of his pants. A stifled whimper fell out from behind Allen’s toes still curled into Lavi’s mouth and his eyebrows bunched in adorable desperation.

Allen smirked, arched his brow and murmured, “Hey.” When Lavi’s eye flashed open Allen glanced pointedly down to his crotch and teased, “You might wanna get your fly, huh?” and massaged his foot purposefully. 

An enthusiastic breath shuddered out of Lavi’s nose and his tongue flexed along the underside of Allen’s toes, hand falling away from Allen’s heel so he could fumble at the button of his fly. Allen, his smile teasing, massaged his foot against the head of Lavi’s dick just to feel him whimper and shudder. He rushed to undo the zip and free his cock so Allen could smirk down at the flushed thickness of it and trail his toes lightly up the side in a teasing indulgence. Lavi groaned something like,  _ “Fuck _ , _ ”  _ with his voice muffled by Allen’s warm, spit-slicked toes and his hand tightened briefly around Allen’s ankle in a fluttering touch.

Allen, amused and more than aroused by the silken vulnerability of Lavi’s heavy erection underfoot, clicked his tongue and scolded lightly, “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, Lavi,” and curled his toes against Lavi’s pliant tongue to make a point. “Here,” Allen murmured, teasing and indulgent, “let me help you find your manners.” Spit strung between Lavi’s lips and Allen’s toes when he pulled them from his mouth, warm and wet and just lewd enough to make Allen’s heart shudder in anticipation and a small flush to rise in his cheeks and prickle tentatively at his neck. 

_ “God,”  _ Lavi choked on his words, eyes on Allen’s pretty pink toes when they pressed up against the underside of his cock, fanning to curl around him. 

Allen’s attention was split between watching for Lavi’s reactions and actually, like. Trying to hold his dick between his feet. It was harder than it looked, made no easier by the way Lavi twitched and jolted under every movement like his sensitivity was ramped up to eleven. Allen quickly realised it was easier to press Lavi’s hardness up against his stomach, not a thought spared for the shirt he would be leaking on. Tentatively at first, Allen smoothed his slick toes up the underside of Lavi’s cock until he could curl them over the rosy head. Lavi’s eye was locked on that, his breaths sharp and stilted at Allen’s experimental movements. 

A smirk twitching the corners of Allen’s lips, confidence returning quickly in the face of Lavi’s overwhelmed reactions, Allen rolled his foot slick and teasing over the head of Lavi’s cock. It was mortifyingly hot, having Lavi’s dick tickling hard and wet along the underside of Allen’s toes and when he pressed down a little, fanned out to see if he could fit Lavi’s cock between them, his own erection twitched at Lavi’s choked-off groan, the way his hips pressed forward in a need for  _ more. _

Allen watched, mesmerised when a drop of precome leaked from Lavi’s slit and rolled into the well between his first and second toe. Warm and wet and so quietly  _ obscene _ that Allen couldn’t help but press the ball of his foot lightly against Lavi’s cock, just beneath his head, and drag his foot down the length with enough pressure for Lavi to really  _ feel  _ it. Toes parted to press on either side of his girth, Lavi  _ shuddered  _ as Allen wiped his own slick precome down his cock. 

_ “Fuuuuck,”  _ Lavi groaned out, breathless, his needy hands grasping the ankle of the foot Allen wasn’t using, the other running slowly up and down Allen’s thigh in mindless tempo with how Allen was working on his dick. His eyes closed for a moment and his head tilted back, a long, low moan falling past his lips when Allen held his length firm between his feet and tried to make a momentum with that.  _ “Fuck,  _ babe,” Lavi gasped, hand digging tight into Allen’s thigh, “you feel so  _ good.”  _

Allen grinned, his faltering momentum becoming more determined under the praise. “Knew you were a dirty footfucker,” he taunted and Lavi groaned, hips thrusting short and sharp into Allen’s grasp.

Lavi, choked and panting, still had the wherewithal to grin and retort, “Knew you’d like it, ya filthy libertine,” even while he smoothed his hand up the front of Allen’s pants and hooked his fingers into the waistband.

It was Allen’s turn to bite back a groan, neglected arousal shuddering through his body at Lavi’s touch. His momentum faltered and stuttered, toes curling and tightening around Lavi when he couldn’t figure out how to keep pumping his feet along Lavi’s cock. “You’re so-” Allen gasped, pressing down on Lavi’s dick while the Bookman popped open his fly and pulled out his leaking erection.  _ “Wordy,”  _ he hissed, foot dragging up Lavi’s length instinctively when he bent right down without another word and took Allen into his mouth. Allen gasped, whined, “La- _ viii!”  _ when he sucked Allen deeper without preamble, dancing his tongue across Allen’s cock so his feet his curled pleasure around Lavi’s and his hips worked up into Lavi’s hot mouth. 

He moaned, high and needy, and brought a hand up to clutch desperately at Lavi’s shoulder. Short nails clawed into Lavi’s shirt, Allen looked down and watched with openmouthed pants as Lavi’s head bobbed over his lap. The wet heat of his mouth paired with the hot sound of him sucking at Allen’s leaking dick, drinking down every drop of precome until Allen’s arm was shaking with the effort of holding himself up. The warmth he could feel dripping over his toes from Lavi’s cock was not helping in the slightest and Allen could feel heat coiling in the pit of his stomach too soon, too soon because Lavi was too  _ good.  _

Before he could, though, before he could there were  _ voices,  _ there were voices right behind them and Allen  _ shrieked  _ and looked over his shoulder so quickly he almost got whiplash. His hand automatically went too tight on Lavi, holding him down instinctively with his mouth full of Allen’s cock. The mirror was gone, the panelled mirror with the black shadow and inverted reflection. The image projected on it was a view from inside the Ark, Komui and Levellier walking the winding streets with that two-spots guard dog following a few steps behind. Komui was talking, explaining something, the Ark and its functions maybe Allen didn’t know he didn’t  _ know  _ he had his heart pounding in his chest and his dick down Lavi’s throat and chances were they were fucking heading towards the piano room and that was cause for  _ panic, okay? _

“Close-  _ fuck,  _ close the door,” Allen gasped, desperate and so, so hard. He still had one hand pressed into the white cushion of the piano bench holding him up and the other was clenched too tight in Lavi's shoulder, bruising.

He pulled off Allen’s dick, quick and messy and so frantic he stumbled over the head of Allen's cock when he demanded, “Wha- what, how?” He pulled back, his hand instinctively going to work Allen’s slick length while he blindly reached up and poked at the piano keys.  _ “How?”  _ he stressed, pulling up properly from Allen when it didn't work immediately.

“C-” Allen choked and detached his hand from where he was clawing Lavis shoulder to fumble for the piano. “Just hit C, like-” Their hands collided and tangled and Allen could  _ hear  _ them coming close they were coming close and  _ so was he  _ with the way Lavi had  _ somehow  _ managed to keep a fast, hard rhythm on his leaking dick.  _ “Fuck,”  _ he tried to bite out but it sounded like a moan, his fingers stretching to reach the key. Stumbling over D and B, Allen managed to find C and pleaded desperately,  _ frantically  _ for the ark to erase the door to the piano room.  _ “Ah!”  _ Allen cried, his toes curling and his head falling back,  _ “Fuck, Lavi YES!” _

“Gorgeous,” Lavi breathed unsteadily, curled an arm behind Allen's arched back and lowered his lips to his throat. Hand working quick over Allen's length, Lavi’s hips were thrusting quick and sharp, pressing against Allen's curling toes while he panted against Allen's neck, “Almost want ‘em to see you like this, you’re so-” He cut off with a groan and Allen’s arms were growing weak with his rushing climax. 

Pleasure rolling over him and Lavi’s precome slicking between his toes, Allen lowered himself down to his elbow and fisted his hand in thick red hair while his wordless, open-mouthed moans grew in pitch, in _desperation_ until Lavi was lowering his head to swallow him down again, engulf him in wet heat so his head was arching back and his fingers were tight in Lavi’s hair. He cried out, sobbed while bliss rolled across his skin and he was _coming,_ filling Lavi’s mouth again and again until there was nothing left and his body was shaking with how _much_ it was. Lavi’s mouth still on his dick, his hands gliding down Allen’s thighs, calves. He held Allen’s ankles when he lifted off his dick and glanced down between them. At Allen's feet, framing his cock. Toes slick with precome, still curling with pleasure. Allen fanned those toes around the rosy head of Lavi’s dick, managed to hold his girth between his two feet.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Lavi breathed, watching, and used his hold on Allen’s ankles to experimentally pull him down onto his length. “Oh,  _ fuck,”  _ he gasped. Allen couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly at the way Lavi’s eye snapped shut and he pressed up into the touch, and he fluttered his toes teasingly when Lavi picked up the pace and gasped over and over, “Oh fuck oh fuck oh  _ fuck, Allen!”  _ Allen’s eyes on Lavi’s face, twisting with helpless pleasure while he kept his gaze locked on the way Allen’s feet slipped over his length. 

The slick friction tickled between Allen’s arches and pleasure was still dancing across his nerves from his orgasm and it was nothing like he’d ever imagined, when he felt Lavi’s cock stiffen and pulse between his feet, his hot come pouring over Allen’s toes.  _ “God,”  _ Allen gasped, still breathing heavily, and curled his toes indulgently around Lavi’s twitching girth while he choked on wordless moans. His hands stayed firm around Allen’s ankles and he fucked through it, hips jerking sharply with his face contorted in pleasure.

Lavi sucked in a deep, shuddering breath and fell forward to plant his forehead against Allen’s shoulder in the crook of his neck, hot breath fanning across Allen’s collarbones while he tried to catch his breath. They were silent for a long moment until Lavi breathed,  _ “Fuck,”  _ like it was the most beautiful expression of reverence the world had heard, and lifted his head so he could gaze at Allen with appreciative wonder. “Holy  _ fuck,”  _ he enunciated and Allen had to duck his head in a breathless laugh. “Did you just- did we just- was that  _ Komui?” _

Allen clapped a hand to his mouth to stifle his giggles and leaned in against Lavi, his feet still resting lax and messy in his lap. “It was,” he admitted, giddily amused, “and I did.”

Lavi placed a hand on the back of Allen’s head and leaned in to rest against him with a breathless laugh, happy to ignore the delicate cleanup before them in favour of a few moments of afterglow. Emphatic and warm, he breathed, “I fucking love you,” against Allen’s neck on a laugh and Allen didn’t have any difficulty curling his arms around Lavi’s back, hands splayed against the warm skin under his shirt.


End file.
